Between 1970 and 1977 the Central Oncology Group conducted 41 studies. Nine of these were adjuvant studies and 17 involved multiple drug therapy. Several studies continues to have patients either on treatment or under observation until recurrence. Nearly all studies have patients being followed for survival. Continued support of the statistical office permits continued data collection, where appropriate, for analysis and subsequent publication. At the close of the funding period all records will be archived and an Anthology of Central Oncology Group publications will be issued.